Wonder-Red
Wonder Red is the main hero of The Wonderful 101, and a member of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service. His real name is Will Wedgewood, and he is a school teacher outside of being a superhero. His weapon is a giant fist. His younger form is a secret playable character in the game, known as Wonder-Future. History In-Game Bio The young leader of the Wonderful 100. Having just joined the Wonderful Ones after finishing a year of comprehensive training, Earth Defense War III is his first experience in combat. Though technically still a rookie, he is extremely gifted, achieving a record score in both the written and field sections of the CENTINEL tactical examinations. However, his inexperience has led Blue and Green to doubt his abilities as a leader on more than one occasion. Brimming with passion for justice, he takes a firm stance against those who threaten peace, but his by-the-books attitude and serious personality can occasionally rub people the wrong way. Sometimes Red’s seriousness crosses the realm of reason, and those around him find getting through to him almost impossible. The opposite is rarer, though, as Red has an incredible memory, and never forgets something after being told, as demonstrated by him recalling the other Wonderful Ones' titles so well that Blue jokes that he must be hiding a teleprompter somewhere. His deep-crimson CENTINEL-Suit boasts balance in all levels of performance, demonstrating diverse aptitude in any mission. The Vulcan Knuckles equipped to both his arms are capable of intense blows and machine-like accuracy, which can be even further increased in power via the “Unite Hand” Unite Morph technique. Red truly believes the children are our future, so he has taken on the guise of a Blossom City Elementary School teacher in his everyday life, teaching them well so they can lead the way. At school, Wonder-Red goes by the name Will Wedgewood. None of the students realize his true identity, but inside he enjoys the popularity his superhero persona receives. That same Wonder-Red however, saw his father mortally wounded in front of him by Laambo twenty years ago but found the strength to put his mission ahead of revenge. Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Wonder Red appears as a Trophy in the Wii U version along with the other main Wonderful Ones Trophy description *NA: Usually, a single hero is enough, right? But having more-like a team of 7-would be better. So wouldn't having 100 be REALLY good? That was Wonder Red's logic when he joined the planetary protection team called the Wonderful 100. He also teaches when he isn't saving the world. Superheroes need day jobs too. *EU: You think a hero should fight on his own? Or in a team of, say, seven at most? Forget that, let's have a hundred of 'em! ...That kind of thinking might be how we ended up with the Wonderful 100, heroic defenders of Earth led by Wonder-Red. Behind the mask, though, he's a humble school teacher with a remarkable memory. Category:The Wonderful 101 characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits